Light emitting devices may include substrates and vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs) mounted on the substrate. The VCSEL generates heat during operation. The heat may be accumulated in the light emitting device if the heat is not dissipated quickly, causing damages to the light emitting device. Thus, a heat sink is usually mounted on the substrate to dissipate the heat. However, a heat sink may increase the production cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.